untitled-kyusung
by shizuku mizutani
Summary: main pair: kyusung, kyuhyun X Yesung super Junior merayakan album mereka, tanpa diduga kyuhyun mabuk dan tidak sengaja membuat Yesung sakit. Kyuhyun pun merasa bersalah dan mencoba minta maaf dengan mengurusi yesung yang sedang sakit
1. Chapter 1

Yeeeiii...! semua member suju (kecuali Siwon & Leeteuk) merayakan album ke 5 mereka, di dorm bawah  
mereka juga sudah sengaja mengosongkan jadwal untuk besok supaya bisa berpesta malam ini.  
mereka makan sambil bercanda riang di ruang makan, mereka membicarakan masa pra-debut mereka, dan panggung pertama mereka dan ngobrol tentang mereka sendiri mulai dari mereka yang dulu sampai yang sekarang.

Makanan sudah habis, sekarang giliran minum – minum :3  
Yesung dan Sungmin yang tidak suka minum hanya menontoni member – member yang lainnya, Yesung dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak minum, Kyuhyun yang magnae justru minum hingga dia cukup mabuk, Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet sebentar, tapi setelah ke toilet dia tidak langsung berkumpul lagi tapi malah kekamarnya mencari sesuatu, lalu dia kembali ke ruang makan lagi ikut berkumpul.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Yesung "Yesung hyungie..." Yesung menoleh ke Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cute "ne?" membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin menjalankan rencana evilnya  
"kemarikan tangan hyung"  
"untuk apa?"  
"aku mau mengikat tangan hyung..."  
"MWO?!.."  
"Lebih baik kau turuti saja, kalau dia ngamuk kita bisa repot" kata Sungmin ke Yesung,  
"tapi dia mau mengikat tanganku.." protes Yesung,  
"terus...? memangnya kenapa kalau tanganmu diikat? Nanti juga bakal di lepas lagi, lagian dia kan sedang mabuk palingan Cuma iseng ga jelas" Sungmin ceramah

Akhirnya Yesung menuruti Sungmin karena dia tau, memang gawat kalau Kyuhyun sampai ngamuk nanti apa lagi hari ini tidak ada Siwon si kuat dan Leeteuk sang leader, 'sret' 'sret' 'syut' Kyuhyun mengikat tangan Yesung dengan dasi hitam 'grep' tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung (dari belakang), dibibirnya terbentuk suatu _smirk_.  
"hyung... you are MINE! Hehehehe... why you are so damn pabo cute Sungie...?"

Yesung sangat sangat s-a-n-g-a-t kaget Yesung meronta – ronta berusaha kabur, dan apa itu barusan _sungie?  
_"SUNGMIN, EUNHYUK, DONGHAE, RYEOWOOK, SHINDONG, SIAPA SAJA...!"

Member – member yang tadi sibuk dengan dirinya masing - masing akhirnya menengok/ datang menghampiri Yesung yang sekarang berada dalam perangkap Kyuhyun, "tolong aku..." pinta Yesung dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk: "aaahh.. hyung.. kukira ada apa? Kenapa hyung, teriak – teriak?"  
"iya Sungie... memangnya ada apa? Kenapa teriak – teriak?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung lalu mencium pipi Yesung "hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.  
"wooo...?!" sebagian member yang kaget tercengang  
"Apa ini? Apa ini... ini berarti.. kalian berpacaran?"  
"hahaha... hyung.. kau jadi magnae ya sekarang?"  
"waaah... Sungie magnae baru kita..."

"apa?! Bukan! Bukan! Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, makanya aku teriak, tolong lepaskan aku dari Kyuhyun"

Yesung memelas, itu membuatnya terlihat very very very CUTE! Dimata Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat Yesung seperti itu, Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya gemas

"Sungie... kau manis sekali! Kau bisa kumakan nanti..."

reaksi Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kaget + ketakutan, walaupun Kyuhyun magnae tapi dia bukan sembarang magnae dia _'evil magnae'_ and for your information and believe this or not, Kyuhyun lebih kuat dibanding Yesung

"Kyuhyun... lebih baik kau istirahat ke kamar sekarang"

kata Sungmin hati – hati sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan member lain juga shock tadi saat mendengar kata – kata _'kumakan'  
_  
"ya... ide bagus.." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"eee... Kyuhyun.. ini tanganmu.. lepaskan Yesung hyung dulu" Sungmin masih berhati – hati

"Aniyo..." Kyuhyun menjauhkan Yesung dari Sungmin

"tapi katanya tadi kau mau istirahat ke kamar?"

"iya... tapi aku tidak bilang, aku istirahat sendirian-"

DEG! Sungmin kaget, wajah Yesung memucat

"Sungie ikut denganku~~ " kata Kyuhyun senang lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Yesung (Yesung pipinya kan gampang gemuk, jadi dia sering diet, alhasil badannya jadi ringan)

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" ke 5 member disana langsung mengerubuni Kyuhyun panik.

"mau apa kau membawa Yesung hyung juga, turunkan Yesung hyung"

perintah Shindong sambil berusaha melepaskan Yesung dari Kyuhyun, lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menjauhkan Yesung dari Shindong

"jangan sentuh Sungie, Sungie milikku"

kata Kyuhyun lalu dengan kasar melewati 4 member lain, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi baru 3 langkah dia menjauh, member – member lain segera mengerubunginya lagi mereka terus berusaha melepaskan Yesung dari Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun sedang mabuk dia jadi mudah dibodohi akhirnya Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung, Yesung segera kabur setelah menerima isyarat dari Ryeowook, sementara semua member (kecuali Yesung) menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak mengejar Yesung tapi Kyuhyun memberontak dan segera menyusul Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sudah mengejarnya Yesung kabur ke ruang tengah, Kyuhyun tetap mengejar, Yesung makin panik. Yesung berlari karena saking takutnya Yesung segera masuk ke kamar yang pintunya terbuka dan segera menutupnya dengan cara mendobrak dengan tubuhnya panik, karena tangannya yang masih terikat. Yesung membalikkan badannya dan menahan pintu supaya Kyuhyun tidak masuk, saat Yesung melihat isi kamar itu, Yesung bertambah panik sepanik – paniknya.

Ternyata dia masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun! Tubuh Yesung melemah karena shock, membuat Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam, begitu masuk Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu lalu menguncinya tepat sebelum Sungmin menerobos masuk ke kamarnya 'DUK! DUK! DUK!' pintu di hujam beribu – ribu gedoran dan bermacam – macam teriakan yang bercampur. Kyuhyun mencabut kunci pintu itu dan segera mengantonginya, Yesung berusaha kabur tapi dia kalah cepat Kyuhyun menangkapnya dan menggendongnya 'Bruk' Kyuhyun melempar Yesung ke kasur diikuti dengan dirinya yang juga melompat ke samping Yesung dan tanpa basa basi memeluk Yesung dari samping sekaligus menahan Yesung yang berusaha kabur. Tak ada badai tak ada angin tiba – tiba... 'cuuuup' Kyuhyun mencium Yesung tepat dibibirnya! Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama 5 detik tapi... saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dan melihat Yesung, Yesung sudah... PINGSAN! "hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, lalu memeluk Yesung lagi hingga Kyuhyun terlelap.

~~ super junior ~~

Kriiiiing... kriiiiing... kriiiiing...!

"uuuuuuhh..."

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya meraba – raba mencari alarm, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menemukan alarm, Kyuhyun duduk dengan mata masih terpejam, melihat ke sumber suara berjalan malas lalu akhirnya mematikan alarm yang ada di kasur Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerang – kepalanya sedikit pusing, setelah merasa kepalanya tidak sakit lagi Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling kamar

"OMO!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, _"kenapa yesung hyung tidur di kasurku?" _Kyuhyun mendekat untuk melihat Yesung, betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat tangan Yesung terikat oleh dasi Sungmin. _"kenapa tangan Yesung hyung terikat? Apa dia baru saja di isengin oleh Sungmin hyung?" _Kyuhyun pun membuka ikatan Yesung – Yesung masih (pingsan) tidur. Kyuhyun agak bingung melihat wajah Yesung, Yesung bukan tidur pulas tapi tidur karena kelelahan, Kyuhyun jadi iba melihatnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun berpikir ingin membangunkan Yesung tapi tidak jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yesung tidur sampai dia bangun sendiri nanti.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu 'cklek' 'cklek' gagang pintu terkunci, Kyuhyun menyerngit lalu dengan terpaksa mencari kunci ke seluruh penjuru kamar, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menemukan kunci itu "hhhh..." Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana kesal, tapi kekesalannya tidak berlangsung lama dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya – kuncinya. Masih dengan perasaan yang bingung Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, dan kebingungannya bertambah saat Kyuhyun melihat semua member (termasuk Leeteuk dan Siwon) tertidur di depan kamarnya, Ryeowook membawa alat setrum yang bentuknya seperti alat cukur jenggot, Donghae tertidur sambil memeluk tongkat pemukul bola baseball, sedangkan yang lain tidak membawa apa-apa (semua observasi ini hanya berlangsung dalam 2 detik) detik selanjutnya Ryeowook terbangun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun dalam pandangan samar, setelah sadar kalau yang di depannya itu adalah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berdiri tadinya Ryeowook ingin menginterogasi Kyuhyun tapi memang Ryeowook sangat khawatir dengan Yesung, Ryeowook terburu-buru masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan memeriksa Yesung

"Yesung Hyung... Yesung hyung..."  
Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang pundak Yesung pelan, tidak ada respon, Ryeowook menyadari wajah Yesung yang kelelahan bukan hanya lelah tapi ternyata juga pucat. Ryeowook memeriksa dahi Yesung "OMO..." Ryeowook tersentak panik badan Yesung panas

"ada apa?"  
tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah di samping Ryeowook, Ryeowook terlihat sebal

"kau! Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Kau yang membuat Yesung hyung jadi begini, kau yang menguncinya disini dan sekarang kau malah bertanya 'ada apa'?! harusnya kau gunakan otakmu saat kau minum-minum –"

Ryeowook masih marah panjang lebar, member-member lain yang mendengar ini jadi terbangun. Mereka segera bergabung saat menyadari apa yang terjadi

"Ryeowook, mana Yesung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
tanya Leeteuk saat masih berjalan, Ryeowook menghentikan omelannya dan saat Leeteuk berhenti di samping Ryeowook – Leeteuk melihat Yesung yang terbaring pucat di kasur "Yesung hyung sakit" jawab Ryeowook sinis, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya bingung jadi sebal mendengarnya.

"Mwo?!"  
Leeteuk segera meletakkan tangannya ke pipi yesung lalu ke dahinya dan memang benar – badan Yesung panas, tanpa ba-bi-bu Siwon yang sedaritadi memang sangat khawatir dengan Yesung, menggendong Yesung ala bridal style ke kamar YeWook, tidak ada yang mencegah Siwon malah Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengikuti Siwon, Kyuhyun yang masih bingung segera meluapkan kebingungannya

"hyung ada apa? Kenapa Yesung hyung sakit karena aku? Memangnya aku ngapain?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan panik, khawatir, dan bingung membuat member-member yang tadinya mau mengomelinya seperti Ryeowook tidak jadi dan dengan sesabar yang mereka bisa menjawab pertanyannya.

~~ super junior ~~

Kyuhyun hampir tidak percaya dengan penjelasan hyungdeulnya, rasa bersalah dan menyesal segera mengahampirinya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar YeWook hendak minta maaf, pintu kamar YeWook terbuka terlihat jelas Siwon yang khawatir sedang mengompres kepala Yesung, Leeteuk menyiapkan obat dan air disamping tempat tidur Yesung, dan mungkin Ryeowook sedang memasak makanan kesukaan Yesung atau bubur di dapur.

Laju jalan Kyuhyun melambat saat memasuki kamar YeWook, sadar akan kehadiran Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menoleh kecewa tepat ke mata Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon melemparkan tatapan marah ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun salah tingkah

"maafkan aku... aku sama sekali tidak sadar saat melakukannya"  
Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyesal

"oh ya? Kalau kau tidak sadar, kenapa kau bisa tau apa yang sudah kaulakukan tadi malam?"  
Siwon berkomentar sinis

"hyungdeul tadi menceritakan semuanya"  
Kyuhyun menunduk

"seharusnya kau tau kalau kau tidak boleh minum banyak apalagi sampai mabuk"

tidak seperti biasanya Leeteuk ikut menuduh bukannya membujuk. Kyuhyun tersekat "maaf..." kata Kyuhyun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi"

"iya..."

lirih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekat untuk melihat Yesung, Yesung masih tidur. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat minta maaf nya, _"begitu Yesung hyung bangun nanti, aku harus langsung minta maaf"_ batin Kyuhyun.

~~ super junior ~~

Yesung bangun dengan kepala yang pusing berat, pakaiannya lembab karena keringat, Yesung mengubah posisinya – dia duduk lalu memperhatikan sekeliling _"ini kamarku"_ Yesung bingung _"bukannya tadi malam aku di kamar Kyuhyun, kenapa sekarang aku ada di kamarku sendiri? Apa yang tadi malam Cuma mimpi? Tidak... mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali..." _tiba-tiba Yesung teringat ciuman Kyuhyun tadi malam, Yesung berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai kalau yang tadi malam itu adalah kenyataan, dia berharap yang tadi malam itu hanya mimpi buruknya. _"kenapa aku sekarang sakit?"_ biasanya Yesung sakit panas dan pusing seperti ini kalau dia kecapean, kebanyakan pikiran, nervous berat, atau... setelah ketakutan yang berlebih. Yesung berusaha berdiri lalu berjalan, Yesung haus sekali.

Yesung masuk ke dapur membuat Siwon yang baru saja akan membawakan makanan ke kamar Yesung kaget, Siwon meletakkan makanan itu ke atas meja segera menyangga Yesung yang hampir jatuh karena linglung,

"Hyung, kenapa kau ke sini? Kau harusnya istirahat saja dikamar"  
kata Siwon sambil menggiring Yesung duduk di kursi makan

"aku haus..." jawab Yesung lemah

"ini" Leeteuk yang tadinya mau minum, langsung memberi gelasnya ke Yesung. Yesung meminum air itu sampai habis, setelah menaruh gelasnya Yesung yang penasaran langsung bertanya ke Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya

"Ryeowook, apa tadi malam aku benar – benar terjebak di kamar Kyuhyun? Dan tangan ku diikat?"

Yesung bertanya dengan suara yang lemah, Ryeowook bingung harus jawab apa, apa dia harus berbohong? Tapi apa gunanya?, Ryeowook membuka mulutnya ragu "ya... begitulah" Ryeowook tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya, Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung mengingat kejadian semalam lagi.

~~ super junior ~~

Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi dan sudah ganti baju, dia memeriksa kamar YeWook, kalau-kalau Yesung sudah bangun tapi Yesung tidak ada di sana Kyuhyun ke dapur untuk bertanya ke Ryeowook, tapi tidak jadi karena dia sudah menemukan Yesung di sana.

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk di hadapan Yesung, Yesung kaget melihat Kyuhyun, Yesung agak takut.

"sudah mendingan" suara Yesung agak gemetar

"Yesung hyung.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Sungguh! Maafkan aku hyung.. kau boleh menghukumku"

"apa kau ingat kejadian semalam?"

"tidak, tapi Eunhyuk Hyung dan lainnya yang menceritakan kejadian semalam kepadaku"  
Yesung mengangguk paham.

"hyung sebaiknya kau istirahat ke kamar, wajahmu sangat pucat"  
Kyuhyun memandang Yesung khawatir

"ne... kau benar"

Yesung menjawab masih dengan suara yang lemah, lalu bangkit dari kursi, Siwon sudah siap akan mengantar Yesung tapi "biar aku saja yang mengantar Yesung hyung" ada rasa bersalah dalam ucapan Kyuhyun, kali ini Siwon mengalah, Kyuhyun menuntun Yesung ke kamar YeWook.

~~ super junior ~~

Yesung berbaring lemah dikasurnya, dan baru sadar kalau ternyata tepat disamping tempat tidurnya ada air minum yang sudah disiapkan sejak lama (oleh Leeteuk). Kyuhyun menghilang entah kemana sesudah memastikan Yesung berbaring di kamar YeWook, kurang dari semenit kemudian Kyuhyun kembali lagi dengan handuk kecil dan pakaiannya di tangannya

"aku tidak bisa membuka lemari hyung yang terkunci, dan... hyung tau sendiri aku paling malas mencari-cari benda kecil seperti kunci, jadi aku membawakan hyung bajuku"

Yesung mengangguk walaupun tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelap keringat-keringat di sekujur tubuh Yesung yang tidak tertutup pakaian, lalu berusaha melepaskan kaus Yesung, Yesung terlonjak kaget

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, betapa cute hyung-nya ini. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggoda hyung tercintanya itu

"aku hanya ingin mengelap keringat hyung, lalu mengganti pakaian hyung" jawab Kyuhyun se-innocent mungkin

"tidak perlu"

Yesung setengah duduk sekarang dan semakin menjauhi Kyuhyun, wajahnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggodanya sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi (iya.. imannya emang tipis banget) Kyuhyun mendekat sekarang dia duduk di atas kasur tepat di samping Yesung, membuat Yesung tambah SCARE!

"tapi bajumu sudah basah begitu hyung..."

Yesung berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha berpikir positif _"ada apa denganmu Yesung..? kau hyung-nya dia yang dongsaeng, harusnya kau tidak takut dengannya! Dan apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya, bukan macam-macam" _Yesung pun akhirnya menurut "iya.. tapi aku bisa sendiri"  
wajah Yesung bertambah merah saat mengatakan itu lalu dia mengambil baju dari tangan Kyuhyun dan hendak keluar kamar

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ke kamar mandi" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh. Kyuhyun kecewa karena tidak bisa menjahili hyung-nya lebih jauh lagi

~~ super junior ~~

Yesung bosan... bukannya kembali ke kamarnya, Yesung malah berbelok ke ruang tengah bergabung untuk nonton TV, setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang seputar _'bagaimana keadaan hyung?'_ dan _'kenapa baju hyung agak kedodoran?'_  
Yesung akhirnya bisa menoleh ke layar TV sepenuhnya. Tapi ternyata TV sama membosankannya, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Yesung memutuskan untuk menonton DVD saja, dia kembali ke kamarnya mendapati Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya menyadari hyung-nya sudah kembali Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya lalu menoleh

"kenapa lama sekali hyung?"

tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal yang di sembunyikan tapi kekesalan Kyuhyun tidak berlangsung lebih dari sedetik, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Yesung – ternyata baju Kyuhyun agak kebesaran untuknya. Kerah bajunya terlihat longgar di leher Yesung, lengan panjangnya di gulung supaya tidak menutupi tangan kecil Yesung, dan karet celananya ditarik hingga ukuran yang sangat kecil. How cute~~~  
Kyuhyun sendiri tak menduga ini, dia kira bajunya dan yesung sama saja

"kenapa senyum? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah agak sebal, dan... seperti biasa membuatnya kelihatan cute dan sekarang jauh lebih cute lagi dengan pakaian kedodoran sana-sini

"iya!" sahut Kyuhyun menahan tawa, "kau Sungie... kau lucu..." kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.  
DEG! Ketakutan Yesung datang lagi _"Sungie?!"_, tapi wajahnya tidak memucat kali ini tapi malah memerah – bukan... Yesung bukan tersipu tapi demamnya datang lagi, dengan bingung dan mengumpulkan keberanian juga komat-kamit dalam hati Yesung berbalik mau kabur, tapi dia hampir jatuh karena ketakutan dan kepalanya yang pusing, saat Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi, Kyuhyun sudah merangkulnya

"ada apa hyung?"sudah jelas Yesung tidak akan memberitahu alasan sebenarnya

"sepertinya demamku tambah tinggi" jawab Yesung tidak menatap Kyuhyun (setidaknya Yesung tidak bohong sepenuhnya)

'syut' Kyuhyun menggedong Yesung ala bridal style, Yesung tidak memberontak kali ini. Kyuhyun meletakkan Yesung hati-hati ke kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

"hyung, aaaa..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan termometer di depan mulut Yesung, sambil manahan malu Yesung membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat termometer, sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kyuhyun terlalu serius mengamati termometer tidak menyadari Yesung yang sangat malu dan gugup, 'pip' 'pip' lalu Kyuhyun memgambil termometer itu

"mwo?! 38,50 ini hampir 39!"

"aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin termometernya rusak" yesung berdiri, entah mengapa Yesung tidak ingin terlalu lama bersama Kyuhyun

"tidak hyung... termometernya baik-baik saja kok.. hyung mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun saat Yesung berjalan ke arah pintu

"aku mau ke ruang tengah" jawab yesung terhuyung-huyung

"tapi hyung sedang sakit malah sekarang demam hyung tinggi lagi, hyung harusnya istirahat" kyuhyun mebujuk yesung sambil berjalan disamping yesung

"tidak.. aku baik-baik saja kok" yesung hampir jatuh kali ini, dengan cepat kyuhyun merangkul yesung supaya yesung tidak jatuh

"lihat kan, hyung sedang sakit, sebaiknya hyung istirahat"

"tidak aku tidak sakit" jawab yesung melepas rangkulan kyuhyun

"kalau hyung tidak sakit kenapa hyung hampir jatuh tadi?"

yesung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu sambil memegang gagang pintu

"aku tidak sakit, tadi aku hanya... hanya... hanya tersandung saja" lalu yesung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar

"hyung... kau sempoyongan begitu, ayolah kau harus kembali ke kamar"

"tidak... harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak sakit" yesung ngotot

"hyung..." kyuhyun menarik lengan yesung, yesung kesal, yesung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan kuat

"sudah kubilang ak-" brugh! Yesung tidak sengaja menginjak ujung celananya yang kedodoran itu, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan yang sejak tadi memang sudah goyah, dan kyuhyun ikut terjatuh dengan posisi menindih yesung.

Deg deg! Deg deg! Wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Yesung, hampir mencium yesung, mereka berdua saling bertatapan tapi baru 3 detik pose ini berlangsung tiba-tiba "OMO!" Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan ini jadi salah paham dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dan menjauh dari yesung

"apa kau baik-baik saja?! A..ada yang terluka tidak?! Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?!" tanya siwon sangat khwatir + panik, yesung tidak menjawab

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" bentak siwon menoleh ke kyuhyun

"tidak... kau salah paham, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja jatuh dengan yesung hyung"

"apa itu benar hyung?" tanya siwon penuh harap, yesung mengangguk kecil, siwon ragu... apa kyuhyun benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

~~ super junior ~~

Yeeeii… akhirnya saya tau gimana caranya ngedit ff di ffn ^^  
chapter ini sudah saya edit…  
semoga jadi lebih mudah di baca…

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview…

Gamsahamnida… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hyaaaa… MIAN! Baru update… saya baru ngerti gimana caranya update chapter baru di ffn… saya baru belajar ngarang ff di sini

Sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya memang terpotong sedikit, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu ._." dan saya sama sekali tidak mengedit yang chapter 1 makanya susah dibaca

Sekali lagi Sorry… for everyone

Chapter 2 ini sangat pendek tapi saya janji akan langsung update lagi minggu depan

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca ff pertama saya apalagi yang sampai me-riview ff saya… saya SENANG SEKALI…

\(TT^TT)/ hiks… hiks… hiks… jeongmal gomawo…

Deg deg! Deg deg! Wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Yesung, hampir mencium yesung, mereka berdua saling bertatapan tapi baru 3 detik pose ini berlangsung tiba-tiba "OMO!" Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan ini jadi salah paham dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dan menjauh dari yesung

Siwon: "apa kau baik-baik saja?! A..ada yang terluka tidak?! Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?!" tanya siwon sangat khwatir + panik, yesung tidak menjawab

Siwon: "apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" bentak siwon menoleh ke kyuhyun

Kyuhyun: "tidak... kau salah paham, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja jatuh dengan yesung hyung"

Siwon: "apa itu benar hyung?" tanya siwon penuh harap, yesung mengangguk kecil, siwon ragu... apa kyuhyun benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Belum hilang rasa penasaran Siwon, Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan dengan langkah sedikit cepat ke ruang tengah tanpa menoleh ke Kyuhyun sama sekali, sedangkan kyuhyun mengikuti Yesung dari belakang.

Kyuhyun sangat bingung dengan Yesung, sementara itu Siwon mendadak jadi tidak ingin Kyuhyun dekat-dekat dengan Yesung.

Siwon sebenarnya sangat menyukai Yesung, menyukainya lebih dari sekedar seorang dongsaaeng menyayangi hyung-nya, Siwon sendiri tidak tahu apa dia mencintai Yesung? Yang pasti Siwon tahu Yesung adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya, Siwon tidak ingin Yesung terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, Siwon juga tidak ingin Yesung sampai punya pacar. Sudah lama Siwon ingin mengungkapkan persaannya ke Yesung tapi sampai saat ini Siwon tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Siwon: "ini hyung"

Siwon menyodorkan segelas air ke Yesung

Yesung: "gomawo…"

Yesung meminumnya sedikit lalu memberikannya lagi ke Siwon, Siwon meletakkan gelas itu ke meja kecil yang ada di dekat sofa lalu ikut duduk di sofa dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka hanya menonton TV tapi pikiran mereka berkelana kemana-mana tidak ada yang benar-benar menonton TV.

Siwon: "Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, lain kali hati-hati ya"

Kata Siwon tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke Siwon dengan bingung, mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud Siwon, kata-kata nya benar-benar aneh. Hati-hati? Hati-hati untuk apa?

Yesung: "maksudmu apa?"

Siwon: "Tidak… tidak ada, anggap saja tadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa"

Sebenarnya maksud Siwon, hati-hati jangan sampai Yesung dan Kyuhyun sampai jatuh seperti itu lagi, untung tadi mereka tidak berciuman, Siwon takut kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun terlalu sering bersama, mereka akan jadian. (Iya… pikiran Siwon emang lebai…)

Mereka kembali menonton TV lagi…

20 menit…

30 menit…

46 menit…

Kyuhyun akhirnya bosan juga

Kyuhyun: "Hyung, main PS yuk"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung, "zzz…" ternyata Yesung ketiduran, yah… memang dia sedang sakit harusnya dia banyak-banyak istirahat. Siwon tadi juga menoleh saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung main PS jadi Siwon juga melihat kalau Yesung "zzz…" ketiduran.

Hmmm… tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tersenyum melihat Yesung tertidur, kali ini Yesung tertidur dengan wajah damai bukan wajah yang kelelahan… hanya dengan melihat wajah Yesung yang tertidur… tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dan Siwon merasa lega, tenang… sampai-sampai mereka tersenyum tanpa sadar. Yesung seperti bisa menyihir ya :\

Siwon: "biar aku antar Yesung hyung ke kamar"

kata Siwon sambil menggendong Yesung

Kyuhyun: "tidak usah biar aku saja"

Kyuhyun menolak

Siwon: "aku tidak ingin nanti Yesung hyung jatuh kalau kau yang menggendongnya"

Kyuhyun: "tidak aku kan juga kuat, lagipula Yesung hyung ringan kok"

Siwon: "tidak, kali ini biar aku yang mengantarnya"

Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar YeWook, Siwon benar-benar tidak ingin Kyuhyun dekat-dekat dengan Yesung.

Sementara itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kesal tidak bisa mengantar Yesung, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak ingin Siwon dekat-dekat Yesung, Kyuhyun merasa Siwon membuatnya sulit mendekati Yesung (duh… lebainya baru ga dibolehin ngegendong Yesung sekali T_T)

And… from now on! Persaingan antar Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tidak terlalu terlihat akan dimulai…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"krieeett…" Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar YeWook, Leeteuk ingin menanyakan keadaan Yesung, betapa kagetnya Leeteuk, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah penampakan (?) 3 dongsaengnya, Yesung tertidur dengan kompres di kepalanya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang sengaja di geser ke sisi kiri dan kanan kasur Yesung.

Kyuhyun di sisi kiri kasur, tertidur di kursi sambil memegang PSP-nya yang masih menyala, kepalanya menunduk, tapi pikirannya benar-benar sudah tidak ada di sana lagi, magnae satu ini sudah benar-benar ketiduran.

Siwon di sisi satunya tertidur dengan gaya yang jaim, dia tertidur dengan tangan menyilang, dan kepala yang diusahakan untuk terus tegap tapi malah membuat kepalanya jadi kelihatan mengangguk-ngangguk. (walaupun sedang tidur harus tetap keliatan keren di depan Yesung… dasar Mr. Prefect)

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, pemandangan yang sangat manis... cute… :3

"_Ternyata Kyuhyun dan Siwon bisa kelihatan manis juga, hihihi…"_ batin Leeteuk, Leeteuk keluar kamar sambil mengendap-ngendap lalu menutup pintu sepelan mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan dongsaeng-dongsaeng manisnya tidak lama kemudian Leeteuk baru ingat ini kan sudah malam, jam berapa sekarang? Leeteuk segera melihat jam HP-nya

23.48 angka yang tertera di HP Leeteuk, "SUDAH HAMPIR TENGAH MALAM ?!" Leeteuk kembali lagi ke kamar YeWook

Leeteuk: "Kyu, Kyu, bangun! bangun Kyu!"

Leeteuk mengguncang pelan pundak Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terbangun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya "hmm… haah… berisik…" Kyuhyun malah hanya bergerak-gerak kecil di kursinya menghindari tangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pindah ke Siwon

"hey siwon… siwon… bangun… bangun… siwon.. siwon… bangun…" Leeteuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Siwon

"hmm…? Wae…?"

"Siwon… bangun… bangung siwon…"

Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dia baru sadar kalau yang menganggunya adalah Leeteuk, beberapa saat setelah itu mata Siwon akhirnya benar-benar terbuka walaupun tampangnya masih ngantuk... sekali

"ada apa hyung?"

Suara Siwon sangat berat

"kau itu… kalau tidur di sini kau bisa kedinginan, sana pindah ke kamarku"

"kamar hyung? Kenapa harus kamar hyung? Aku kan punya kamar"

"aissh… kumpulkan dulu nyawamu Siwon… baru ngomong lagi"

Siwon bingung, dia tidak mengerti Leeteuk sedang membicarakan apa sih?

"kau kan tidak diizinkan ayahmu tinggal di dorm, jadi kau tidak punya kamar disini, kau kan hari ini cuma lagi nginap ke dorm saja"

Lama Siwon mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk…

"oh iya… mian, aku lupa hyung"

Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu Siwon malah tidur lagi, Siwon benar-benar lagi ga connect, ngantuk!

Gubrakk…! Leeteuk langsung jatuh persis seperti di komik-komik yang biasanya tinggal kakinya saja yang kelihatan

kali ini Siwon tidak tertidur dengan pose yang jaim lagi, kepalanya bersandar ke sandaran kursi, dan tangannya dibiarkan jatuh ke depan perutnya (bisa ngebayanginnya ga? Semoga bisa)

Leeteuk: "Aiiisshh… jincha!"

Leeteuk keluar lalu kembali lagi membawa 2 selimut, Leeteuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Saat Leeteuk menoleh ke Yesung, Leeteuk menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Yesung memeriksa suhu tubuhnya _"sudah tidak panas lagi… besok pagi pasti sembuh" _

Leeteuk merasa lega, sebelum dia keluar dari kamar YeWook, Leeteuk melihat ke 3 dongsaengnya dari dekat pintu sambil tersenyum baru dia akhirnya benar-benar menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur…

* Dini hari sekitar jam 3 pagi *

Yesung terbagun, dia berdiri lalu pergi ke toilet sesudah dari toilet dia masuk lagi ke kamarnya saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dia baru sadar di sana ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon

"_eh? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?" _

Yesung berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi yang dia ingat hanya 'adegan' nya dengan Kyuhyun saat dia tak sengaja jatuh di depan kamarnya lalu dia tertidur saat sedang menonton TV

"kruyuuukk…" perut Yesung tiba-tiba protes,oh iya… Yesung kan belum makan apa-apa seharian ini, Yesung hendak pergi ke dapur namun saat dia melihat pintu kamar Leeteuk dia malah masuk ke sana, mencubit pipi Leeteuk sebentar =,=" lalu tidur di kasur Kangin (ingat saat album Kangin masih wamil )

* sekitar jam 8 pagi *

Yesung merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang

"Yesung… Yesung… bangun... ayo sarapan"

Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan Yesung

"hnngg..?"

Yesung mengerang lalu berusaha membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Leeteuk dengan malas… tiba-tiba…

Kyuhyun: "YESUNG HYUNG MENGHILAAANNGG…!"

Yesung langsung terbangun dari ngantuknya, beberapa detik setelah teriakan Kyuhyun

"BRAAK..!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Leeteuk yang malang terbuka dengan sangat keras

Kyuhyun: "Teuk-hyung, gawat! Yesung hyung menghi…"

Kyuhyun bengong di depan pintu, dia melihat Yesung yang ternyata cuma migrasi dari kamarnya ke kamar Leeteuk

Siwon: "KYU! AKU JUGA TIDAK MENEMUKAN YESUNG HYUNG…"

Siwon yang terbangun karena teriakan Kyuhyun tadi jadi ikut-ikutan mencari Yesung juga,

Siwon: "Kyu?"

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan lalu menoleh ke dalam kamar Leeteuk

Siwon: "Yesung hyung!"

Seru Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung

'siiiinnng…'

'krik.. krik.. krik..'

Hening semuanya diam, mereka pada ngumpulin nyawa berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi (maklum baru bangun tidur, dunia mimpi sama kenyataan masih nyampur :P)

"Bwahahahaha… hahaha…"

Mereka semua tertawa, merasa konyol sendiri _'greb' _Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung _'blush…' _seketika pipi yesung memanas, Yesung tidak bergerak sedikitpun dia masih takut dengan Kyuhyun tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia malah nge-'blushing'

Kyuhyun: "aduh hyung… ku kira kau hilang tadi, hahaha… aku sampai kejedot pintu tadi waktu keluar dari kamar YeWook"

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Yesung

"hmph! Hahahahahaha…"

Yesung tertawa keras sambil melepas pelukan Kyuhyun

Yesung: "Paboya, coba sini kulihat dahimu"

Yesung menyibak poni Kyuhyun

"_OMO…? Wajahnya dekat sekali" _batin Kyuhyun salting

Siwon: "apa Kyu kau kejedot? Mana mana? Coba lihat"

Siwon menjauhkan Yesung dari Kyuhyun lalu menekan dahi Kyuhyun keras

Siwon: "oh iya benar, sedikit merah"

Kata Siwon sambil menekan-nekan dahi Kyuhyun keras

Kyuhyun: "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bisik Kyuhyun ke Siwon

Siwon: "tentu saja menjauhkan hyung dari mahkluk berbahaya seperti kau"

Bisik Siwon juga

Kyuhyun: "Justru yang berbahaya itu kau"

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan kekar Siwon

Kyuhyun: "Sakit tahu"

Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil meraba-raba dahinya yang baru saja dianiaya Siwon

Yesung: "kalian mesra sekali pagi-pagi sudah bisik-bisikan, rahasia-rahasiaan"

Canda Yesung tidak membaca suasana sama sekali

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berpandang-pandangan mereka membayangkan kalau mereka nanti jadi couple "WonKyu" dan akhirnya jadi keseringan menebar fanservice di setiap perform

"_hiiii… amit-amit!" _batin Siwon

Kyuhyun: "walaupun dunia ini jungkir balik 100 kali, seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau punya couple mirip bodyguard seperti Siwon hyung"

Sembur Kyuhyun tidak terima

Siwon: "Walaupun aku reinkarnasi 1000 kali, aku juga amit-amit couple-an sama setan evil sepertimu"

Balas Siwon tidak terima,

Kyuhyun: "Apa?!"

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan sengit. Yesung yang melihat ini segera keluar, Yesung malas kalau pagi-pagi harus meladeni perkelahian dongsaeng-dongsaengnya lagipula Yesung memang sudah sangat lapar…

"akhirnya sampai juga"

"aku pulang…"

"oh… my sweet dorm"

Para member suju memasuki dorm setelah padatnya jadwal promosi album baru, Yesung langsung sikat gigi, cuci muka, lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur… member yang lain masih banyak yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya tapi ada juga yang langsung tidur seperti Yesung.

Baru saja Yesung menarik selimutnya untuk menuju alam mimpinya, tiba – tiba…

"Pett"

"mati lampu…!" seisi dorm langsung heboh

"Donghae kau dimana?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berjalan panik

"Aku di sini...! kau dimana chagi…?" balas Donghae tak kalah paniknya

"aku di sini…" teriak Eunhyuk lagi, namun kali ini dia tersandung sesuatu hingga terjatuh dan mendarat di atas sesuatu yang keras-keras empuk (?)

Eunhyuk: "waaaa…"

Eunhyuk langsung menjauhi benda (?) yang ia timpahi, namun sepasang tangan menarik lengannya

"chagi chagi, ini aku Donghae"

Eunhyuk langsung lega "kau ini jangan menakut-nakuti aku"

Donghae: "harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, gelap benar-benar menyeramkan"

Leeteuk: "SEMUANYA DIAM DI TEMPAT"

Perintah Leeteuk entah darimana, beberapa detik kemudian Leeteuk muncul dengan HP-nya yang dijadikan senter

Leeteuk: "yang paling dekat denganku ayo bantu aku mencari lilin"

Heechul dan Shindong yang saat itu memang berada di dekat Leeteuk langsung mengikuti Leeteuk mencari lilin.

Semua member suju sekarang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan mereka, mereka semua tidur seperti orang di pengungsian

"panaaass" desah shindong

"ya panaslah, kita kan rebutan nafas disini" sahut Eunhyuk enteng

"sudah… jangan protes lagi, aku mau tidur" timpa Heechul

Mereka semua tidur berdesak-desakan termasuk Yesung, dan seperti yang kita tahu Yesung sekali sudah bangun dari tidurnya pasti susah untuk kembali tidur lagi, jadi dari tadi Yesung hanya menutup mata berusaha tidur, dia semakin sulit tidur karena dia tidur di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, panas…

Siwon dan kyuhyun juga sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tidur, siapa yang bisa tenang kalau orang yang kita sukai sedang TIDUR di dekat rival kita?

"nnngh" siwon pura-pura mengigau dan menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung

"_omo" _Yesung yang daritadi memang sedang menghadap ke arah Siwon, sangat kaget mendapati wajah Siwon yang tiba-tiba berada beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Yesung dengan otomatis menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merubah posisinya jadi menghadap langit-langit

"syut"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendarat di atas pinggang Yesung, sekali lagi Yesung terkejut, saat Yesung melihat benda apa itu? Ternyata itu lengan Siwon!

Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Siwon, Yesung menggeser tangan Siwon pelan-pelan dia takut akan membangunkan Siwon, saat lengan Siwon sudah hampir tersingkirkan tiba-tiba Siwon bergerak lagi

"grep"

Kali ini Siwon memeluk Yesung! Siwon memeluk Yesung seperti memeluk bantal guling

Deg deg… deg deg… deg deg..

Jantung Yesung berdetak cepat

"_kenapa begini? Masih banyak member yang lain, kenapa harus aku yang jadi bantal Siwon?" _Yesung menggeliat kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Siwon malah memeluknya semakin erat, membuat Yesung frustasi

"Siwon, siwon, bangun" Yesung tidak suka di peluk-peluk apalagi dipeluknya saat udara sedang panas begini, "siwon bangun"

Siwon tidak bergeming sama sekali, dia tetap (pura-pura) tidur

Kyuhyun: "Aiissh… apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini,dasar mesum"

Begitu mendengar Yesung membangunkan Siwon tadi, Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan tentu saja gondok, begitu bangun dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Yesung yang terperangkap pelukan Siwon

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon kasar hingga lepas dari Yesung

"sini hyung tukaran saja dengan ku biar aku yang tidur di tengah Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung" tawar Kyuhyun ke Yesung.

Yesung nurut saja, dia tukaran dengan Kyuhyun sekarang posisi mereka jadi begini:

Pojok kiri Yesung, tengah-tengah Kyuhyun, pojok kanan Siwon

"_dasar magnae penganggu, sudah bagus tadi Yesung hyung di tengah" _batin Siwon tak terima, Siwon berdiri lalu malah pindah ke sebelah kiri Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam Kyuhyun segera pindah ke tengah-tengah Siwon dan Yesung lagi

Siwon: "yak! Kenapa kau pindah juga, sana kembali ke alammu"

Kyuhyun: "apa maksudmu kembali ke alamku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau pindah ke samping Yesung hyung lagi?"

Siwon: "suka-suka aku mau tidur dimana"

Kyuhyun: "aku juga, terserah aku mau tidur dimana"

Yesung yang berada di antara mereka berdua terpaksa mendengar pertengkaran mereka, makin lama suara mereka terdengar seperti bahasa Alien di telinga Yesung

Siwon: "jskfjjkdnjkvgjjfgdkj…"

Kyuhyun: "jdsjknfsknfjkdnjk…"

Greb!

Yesung terkejut tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluknya, seketika wajah Yesung memerah, Yesung bersyukur saat itu penerangan yang ada hanya lilin saja jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau wajahnya merona.

Kyuhyun: "pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya"

Yesung meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah memperat pelukannya

"_tadi Siwon sekarang Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua"_

Siwon: "jauhkan tanganmu itu dari Yesung hyung"

Siwon langsung berjongkok di sebelah kanan Yesung, membantu Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Berhasil! Siwon berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari Yesung, begitu lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, Yesung segera berdiri sambil memeluk bantalnya, dengan wajah cemberut Yesung menatap tajam ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun _"manisnyaaa…"_ batin Kyuhyun dan Siwon kompak, tapi moment imut (?) itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, detik selanjutnya Yesung berteriak

Yesung: "kalian benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

JEGEEERRR…

Perkataan Yesung membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun serasa di sambar petir

"_aku menjengkelkan? Bagaimana ini apa Yesung hyung marah denganku? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh harusnya kau tidak memeluknya tadi!"_

"_aku tidak salah dengar kan? Tidak… aku pasti salah dengar yang tadi itu pasti halusinasi! Tidak… yang tadi itu malah hanya mitos"_

Yesung pergi meninggalkan WonKyu

"Hyung aku tidur disampingmu ya"

Pinta Yesung ke Leeteuk

"ya memang seharusnya kau menjauhi para pemangsamu"

Leeteuk berbicara dengan suara yang agak pelan

"Hyung bilang apa barusan?"

"ah.. ani bukan apa – apa"

Jawab Leeteuk cepat-cepat

"kajja kajja kita tidur, besok kita masih harus bangun pagi"

Leeteuk menaruh tangannya ke depan dada Yesung dan membuat Yesung berubah posisi, dari duduk jadi berbaring

Yesung: "Selamat tidur Hyung"

"Selamat tidur" balas Leeteuk dengan mata terpejam

Sudah pagi sudah sekitar jam 7 pagi Siwon sudah pulang ke apartemennya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya Leeteuk masih Sibuk membangunkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang molornya… ga ketulungan. Eunhyuk tidur sambil memeluk Donghae, entahlah mungkin untuk menenangkan Donghae dari kegelapan yang ditakutinya, member lain sudah bangun dan mulai dengan kesibukannya masing-masing Shindong dan Sungmin sikat gigi, Ryeowook menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak sarapan, Heechul mencari tempat baru untuk tidur lagi -,-'' sementara itu Yesung sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya tepat selangkah sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang mendorongnya masuk ke kamar lalu men'trap' Yesung ke belakang pintu kamar hingga pintu kamarnya tertutup

Maaaaaaaaaaaafffff… baru update…

Akhirnya modem saya balik lagi… hehehe…

Maaf juga buat yang sudah review tapi tidak saya jawab pertanyaannya… kapan-kapan akan saya jawab…

Sampai sekarang saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberi garis pembatas = =" maka jangan heran kalau ff saya agak sulit dibaca… malah ff saya memang sulit untuk dibaca (?)

Tangaal 3 Juni sampai seminggu kedepannya saya akan ujian kenaikan kelas… karena itu saya akan update lagi setelah selesai ujian…

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview ff ini

Jeongmal gomawo…


	4. Chapter 4

Yesung sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya tepat selangkah sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang mendorongnya masuk ke kamar lalu men'trap' Yesung ke belakang pintu kamar hingga pintu kamarnya tertutup

~~ Super Junior ~~

Yesung panik

"hmp!"

Sebuah tangan segera membekapnya begitu mulut Yesung bergerak ingin berteriak, mereka saling bertatapan.

"hyung maafkan aku, kemarin aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu tidurmu, Siwon hyung yang salah bukan aku"

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merengek dan memasang puppy eyes

'_apa? Jadi dia nyulik (?) aku cuma buat bilang itu? Dasar magnae super tijel!'_

Yesung mengangguk kecil

Huft… Kyuhyun bernafas lega lalu melepaskan bekapannya

"Kau ini kenapa pakai ngebekap orang segala cuma buat bilang itu saja"

"eh? Molla aku juga tidak tahu, refleks saja begitu melihat hyung tadi"

Jawab Kyuhyun (seperti) tanpa dosa -,-"

'_refleks katanya?! Seseram itukah refleksnya'_

"ya sudah keluar sana aku mau ganti baju"

Ucap Yesung menendang Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan sadis

'_Blam!' _pintu segera menutup begitu Kyuhyun keluar

'_kriet'_ Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung sedikit lalu menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit

"oh iya hyung, hyung manis sekali lho kalau baru bangun tidur"

Goda Kyuhyun sambil memasang smirknya

"KELUAR!"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Kyuhyun _'Blam!'_ dengan gesit Kyuhyun menghindar dan menutup pintu

'_aissh… magnae satu itu' _

Yesung memungut bantal yang tadi dilemparnya _'blush…' _wajahnya seketika memanas

'_tapi kalau dilihat lihat Kyu tampan juga' _Yesung meletakkan bantalnya kembali ke atas kasurnya

'_eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Kyu kau sudah terlalu sering mengerjaiku jangan ganggu pikiranku juga'_

Yesung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pergi bayangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya.

~~ Super Junior ~~

Siang itu sekitar jam 2 siang setelah perform menyanyikan lagu baru mereka di salah satu stasiun TV, beberapa member Suju segera bergegas ke jadwal berikutnya. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Shindong yang free alias tidak ada jadwal lagi hari ini nganggur, dan sepertinya mereka sudah mempunyai rencana masing masingmau melakukan apa habis ini

"kalian duluan saja, aku ada janji dengan temanku"

Kata Shindong pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung lalu menghilang dari peredaran

Yesung juga pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Yesung ingin ganti baju dia masih memakai baju panggung

Saat Yesung sudah berjalan agak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun baru ingat sesuatu

"Yesung hyung"

Panggil Kyuhyun riang sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Yesung ke suatu tempat

"apa?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun namun sayang dia jadi menabrak orang yang ada didepannya

'_gawat!' _batin Yesung pasrah badannya kalah besar dengan orang yang ditabraknya sehingga Yesung kehilangan keseimbangannya, Yesung memejamkan matanya erat erat siap siap jatuh menghantam lantai

'_hup'_ Seseorang menangkapnya

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan _'aku tidak jatuh?'_

"gwaenchanayo hyung?"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, orang yang menangkapnya ternyata Siwon!

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan cemas, tangannya masih berada di pinggang Yesung menahan supaya hyung-nya itu tidak jatuh

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik hingga

'_hah' _Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan segera Yesung berdiri tegap dan menjauh dari Siwon

"gwae… gwaenchana... gomawo "

Wuusshh…. Yesung segera kabur dari TKP berlari kecil dengan wajah menunduk lalu segera masuk ke ruang ganti

"deg deg… deg deg… deg deg…" wajah Yesung merona

'_a-apa? Kenapa aku deg-degan? Kenapa deg-degannya tidak mau berhenti?'_

'_apa-apaan si Siwon itu? Lebih muda dariku tapi kenapa kuat sekali'_

Wajah Yesung semakin merona mengingat betapa kuatnya lengan yang tadi menangkapnya dan langsung menahannya hingga ia tak jadi jatuh ke lantai.

'_pasti ini karena aku shock saat ingin jatuh tadi'_

Tiba-tiba wajah Siwon yang tadi memandangnya cemas muncul lagi di kepala Yesung

'_tak kusangka badannya Siwon jauh lebih besar dariku, jadi selama ini kalau aku berdiri di dekat Siwon aku terlihat kecil sekali dong?'_

'_tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu?'_

"argh…" yesung berjongkok sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

'_belakangan ini aku aneh sekali'_

~~ Super Junior ~~

"Yesung hyung"

Rangkul Siwon begitu Yesung keluar dari ruang ganti

'_blush…' _wajah Yesung entah kenapa memerah secara otomatis, tiba-tiba saja Yesung mengingat kejadian tadi.

"ada apa hyung wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?"

Tanya siwon memeriksa suhu dahi Yesung dengan tangannya yang satu lagi

'_blush…'_ wajah Yesung malah semakin memerah

Buru-buru Yesung melepaskan rangkulan Siwon

"a- aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya … hanya kepanasan saja!"

'_panas? Diruangan full AC begini?' _batin Siwon heran

"Oh iya hyung, hyung tidak ada kegiatankan habis ini? Makan berdua denganku yuk. Ada restoran masakan tradisional Korea yang enak di sekitar sini"

"Eh, jinchayo? Apa ada kimchinya juga?"

"Tentu saja ada, namanya juga restoran tradisional Korea"

"Ok, kau tahu saja hyung sedang kelaparan"

Canda Yesung sambil tertawa kecil, membuat mata sipitnya semakin menyipit, manis sekali…

Tanpa sadar Siwon juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kajja kita pergi"

Siwon menggandeng tangan kiri Yesung

'_blush…' _

Lagi-lagi pipi Yesung memanas secara otomatis, segera Yesung menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

~~ Super Junior ~~

"Kyuhyun-sshi kau menunggu siapa?"

Tanya seorang staff pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari beli kopi tadi.

"Yesung hyung"

"Yesung? Tadi dia sudah pergi keluar dengan Siwon"

"Mwo?! Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Saya tidak tahu"

'_Cih sial kuda itu pasti sengaja cepat-cepat mengajak Yesung hyung pergi supaya dia bisa berduaan dengan Yesung hyung'_

"Gomawo, kalau begitu ini untukmu saja"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan 2 gelas kopi

"Eh gamsahamnida, tapi kenapa?"

"aku sudah tidak mau kopi itu lagi, aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke tempat parkiran mobil sambil mengetik SMS

'_Hyung kau dimana?'_ -send

Begitu pesan itu terkirim Kyuhyun segera mencari mobilnya di lapangan parkir yang cukup luas itu

'_aduh tadi aku parkir dimana sih? Huh padahal tadi aku sudah sengaja membelikan kopi untuk Yesung hyung' _ batin Kyuhyun masih tidak terima rencana ngobrol santainya berdua dengan Yesung hyung terpaksa dibatalkan

"Itu dia"

Kyuhyun sudah menemukan mobilnya, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun ingin memasangkan sabuk pengaman nya, HP Kyuhyun berdering, ada pesan masuk

From: My Jongwoon

'_aku sedang makan direstoran dengan Siwon'_

"JJJJDEEERRR…!"

Kyuhyun serasa disambar petir, dengan sewot Kyuhyun segera menelpon nomor itu

"rrrrrr… rrrr… rrrr…"

'_Kenapa tidak diangkat?!'_

"rrr… yeoboseyo?" akhirnya Yesung mengangkat HPnya

"yeoboseyo hyung? Kenapa lama sekali diangkatnya?"

"mian tadi aku sedang cuci tangan"

"hyung ada dimana sekarang?"

"di restoran"

"iya aku tahu tapi di restoran mana?"

"di umm… tadi aku tidak lihat papan nama restorannya, tapi yang pasti kalau kau keluar dari pintu gedung utara dari situ langsung kelihatan restoran keluarga yang isinya masakan masakan korea"

Gubraakk… ternyata dekat sekali.

"arraseo aku juga mau makan hyung tunggu aku ya"

-PIP Kyuhyun memutus telfonnya (bener ga sih tulisannya? -,-)

"kalau tahu restorannya sedekat itu ngapain aku ke lapangan parkir segala?"

Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke gedung lagi lalu keluar dari pintu utara

~~ Super Junior ~~

Siang itu di sebuah restoran yang tidak author pikirkan namanya, duduklah 3 namja tampan, cakep, tinggi, imut, manis, manly. Pokoknya semua yang bagus bagus ada di mereka 8'D

'_Tuhan aku sangat rajin beribadah ke gereja tapi kenapa kau mengirimkan aku magnae parasit ini?'_

Runtuk Siwon meratapi nasibnya

'_Kau pikir kau bisa berduaan saja dengan YesungKU, itu tidak akan terjadi bahkan tidak akan terjadi walaupun didalam mimpimu Choi Siwon'_

Batin Kyuhyun sambil memasang smirk nya ke arah Siwon dan dibalas dengan Death glare oleh Siwon

Sementara itu Yesung yang duduk di tengah mereka hanya memakan pesanannya dengan riang tidak menyadari aura aura (?) negatif yang keluar dari 2 namja di samping kiri kanannya

~~ Super Junior ~~

*In Kyuhyun's car

Urutan duduk mereka begini:

Siwon jadi supir (setelah kalah suit sama Kyuhyun)  
Kyuhyun disamping Siwon  
Yesung duduk sendiri di belakang, malas katanya dia tidak mau repot repot memakai sabuk pengaman

"Hahh… kenyangnya :D , aku sampai malas jalan gomawo Siwon sudah mengajakku kesana, enak sekali"

Ucap Yesung berseri-seri memaksa Siwon untuk lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum seperti orang bodoh

"Hehe… sama-sama. Kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi ya hyung"

Tawar Siwon penuh harap

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jangan lupa untuk mengajakku juga ya"

Cibir Kyuhyun, mematahkan harapan Siwon untuk berduaan dengan Yesung

'_Tuhan! Jauhkanlah parasit ini dariku!...'_

"Tentu saja kami akan mengajakmu lagi ^^ "

Seru Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun

"DEG!" Siwon merasakan sakit di dadanya, apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

"Grep!" Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Yesung

'_Huh? Ada apa?' _batin Yesung bingung

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung

'_Eh? Waeyo?' _ Siwon juga bingung

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan hyung-nya itu ke wajahnya lalu

Cup…

Kyuhyun mencium tangan Yesung

"JDDAARR… JDEERR…"

Yesung dan Siwon membeku seketika seakan disambar petir di sore hari

"Hahaha… kenapa hyung? Wajahmu memerah"

Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi kanan Yesung

"A- Aniyo! Wajah ku tidak memerah"

'_peeshh…' _mengucapkan itu hanya membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah

"Jincha?"

Goda Kyuhyun lagi tak bisa diam

'_uuhh… Imut sekali! Aku jadi mau menjahilinya terus'_

"Kyu jangan mengerjai hyungmu terus"

Ucap Siwon dengan nada serius dan menahan amarah

'_kalau aku sedang tidak mengemudi kau sudah ku rujak Kyu! Aku saja mikir ratusan kali dulu kalau mau memeluknya'_

"su- sudahlah aku mau tidur saja"

Ucap Yesung masih salah tingkah, kasihan sekali Siwon saking saltingnya Yesung tidak menyadari nada bicara Siwon yang sangat serius dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela berpura-pura tidur yang sangat kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang tidak tidur.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun agak tertegun dengan nada bicara Siwon barusan

'_apaan sih akukan tidak melakukan hal kriminal, bercanda sedikit saja tidak boleh, kita kan sudah sering melakukan fanservice dengan member-member lain'_

Batin Kyuhyun sebal tapi masih ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan

'_apa Siwon hyung cemburu?'_

~~ Super Junior ~~

Mereka hampir sampai ke dorm tinggal sekitar 2 km lagi tapi…

Mobil Kyuhyun melambat dengan sendirinya dan… Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti dengan sendirinya

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Kyuhyun

"Molla"

Jawab Siwon sambil mencoba menstarter mobil itu, berkali-kali di starter tapi tetap saja mobil itu tidak mau jalan

"Bensinnya habis"

Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk ke argometer

"Aiissh… padahal sedikit lagi sampai mana disini tidak ada pom bensin lagi"

Kyuhyun protes

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak diisi bensinnya"

"Ssstt jangan keras-keras nanti Yesung hyung bangun"

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yesung yang sudah benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas, wajah tidurnya juga sangat manis =3

"Ayo ngobrol diluar mobil saja supaya suara kita tidak terlalu menganggunya"

Usul Siwon yang tumben-tumbennya dijawab oleh anggukan Kyuhyun, mereka keluar lalu menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin.

"hyung ayo kita suit lagi, siapa yang kalah dia yang harus pergi naik taxi lalu beli bensin"

"bagaimana cara membawa bensinnya kesini?"

"aduh hyung, hyung kan pernah kerja di pom bensin masa tidak kepikiran sih? Hyung bawa saja bensinnya dengan derijen atau botol minum yang ukuran 1 liter"

Tidak sia-sia deh Kyuhyun memenangkan medali emas di olimpiade Matematika, logikanya masih sangat bagus.

"Haha oh iya ya, memang kita punya dirijen?"

"tidak punya sih… hehehe"

Gubraak… hadeuh Kyu

Siwon langsung pasang tampang poker face

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kita kan masih bisa minta botol-botol kosong disana"

"Arraseo, kajja kita suit"

~~ SuperJunior ~~

"Huh kenapa aku selalu kalah suit darimu?"

"Itu sudah takdir hyung"

Sindir Kyuhyun penuh kemenangan

"Hhh… ya sudah aku pergi dulu"

"hyung, hyung mau kemana?"

"Itu kau tidak lihat di sana ada taxi nganggur"

Tunjuk Siwon ke arah Taxi yang ada pinggir jalan

"Ah iya, kalau begitu cepat sana pergi"

Usir Kyuhyun setengah bercanda

'_Dasar magnae kurang ajar _T.T_' _

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….! Itu Siwon oppa! XD "

Terdengar Jeritan dengan frekuensi maha dasyat dari radius kurang lebih 3 meter, tiba-tiba menyapa telinga Siwon dan Kyuhyun bahkan Yesung saja sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa girl fans yang sepertinya E.L.F itu tanpa ancang-ancang sudah berlari setengah jalan menuju Siwon. Yeah… mereka sudah menempuh jarak satu setengah meter tanpa perlu berpikir, siapa yang tidak histeris kalau ketemu member suju di tengah jalan?

Untungnya Siwon yang menyandang titel kuda dalam boyband Super Junior itu larinya memang sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja pintu mobil Taxi dipinggir jalan itu terbuka dan tertutup sendiri dan dengan ajaibnya Siwon sudah menghilang dari TKP.

"Ahjusshi cepat jalan! Cepat jalan"

Pinta Siwon buru-buru

"Mau kemana?"

Si sopir menyalakan Taxi nya dengan santai

"ke bom bensin mana saja, pokoknya pom bensin yang paling dekat"

"OK.."

"Brrrrruuuummmm….."

Si Taxi melesat pergi dengan cepat

"Dimana Siwon oppa?"

"Iya perasaan tadi dia ada di sini"

"Tadi aku juga melihat Kyuhyun kemana mereka?"

Beberapa yeoja itu sibuk berdiskusi di samping mobil Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada Yesung di dalam mobil karena jendelanya dilapisi kaca film yang sangat gelap

'_Huuft… Untung saja sudah jam 7 lewat (malam) jadi tadi mereka tidak melihat ku saat aku sembunyi'_

Batin Kyuhyun lega, Kyuhyun sekarang ini bersembunyi di sisi sebelah kiri mobil sedangkan yeoja-yeoja itu masih sibuk bertanya-tanya di sisi sebelah kanan mobil.

"Apa mereka ada di dalam mobil ini?"

Tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil menempelkan dahinya ke jendela mobil, yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAA!... YESUNG OPPA!"

Suara jeritan itu terdengar lebih keras sekarang karena mereka semua memang berjarak lebih dekat daripada tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil lalu langsung menarik Yesung keluar

"LARI HYUNG!..."

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan hyung-nya itu

Ada perempatan! Kyuhyun langsung berbelok ke kiri namun sayang Kyuhyun berlari terlalu cepat hingga Yesung tidak dapat mengejarnya lalu terjatuh, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang

'_WHAT?! Di saat seperti ini?!'_

Dengan panik Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung, tidak… bukan dengan gaya bridal style

Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung dipunggungnya dan segera melompat lalu bersembunyi ke semak semak

"kemana mereka?" yeoja-yeoja yang memang ada 8 orang itu akhirnya membagi kelompok jadi 2 orang, masing-masing kelompok ada yang tetap lurus, ada yang ke kiri, ada yang kekanan dan 2 orang lagi tetap berjaga-jaga di perempatan itu.

"Hyung gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana… Cuma lecet sedikit"

"mana yang lecet?"

"lututku"

Benar saja saat celana Yesung di gulung sampai lututnya terlihat, kedua lututnya mengeluarkan darah

"Dasar yeoja-yeoja itu" runtuk Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglarenya ke lutut Yesung

"Gwaenchana Kyu, mereka itu kan E.L.F mereka mungkin E.L.F yang tidak pernah bisa bertemu kita makanya mereka sampai mengejar-ngejar kita, mereka itu yang membuat Suju tetap ada sampai sekarang lho"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, hyung-nya ini memang perhatian sekali, baik sekali, tidak heran kalau banya yeoja atau bahkan juga banyak namja yang mencintainya

"Iya sih hyung, tapi mereka itu membawa masalah untuk kita"

"Kata siapa? Justru mereka membuat kita sudah melewati salah satu masalah yang harus kita hadapi, siapa tahu setelah melewati rintangan ini akan ada keberuntungan yang menghampiri kita"

Benar-benar deh entah Yesung itu memang keras kepala atau dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya

2 yeoja yang tadi tetap berjaga-jaga di perempatan itu menghampiri tempat persembunyian Kyusung sambil mengendap-ngendap.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya buru-buru Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnnya dengan jaketnya lalu memeluk Yesung dari belakang untuk menyembunyikannya kedalam jaket juga

"Deg deg.. deg deg.. deg deg.."

Jantung mereka berdua berdegup Kencang, karena dada Kyuhyun yang berada teppat di atas punggungnya Yesung dapat merasakan betapa cepatnya degupan jantung Kyuhyun.

'_bluussh…'_ untuk ke sekian kalinya wajah Yesung memanas

"Percuma saja mereka tidak mungkin ada di sini ayo kita susul yang lain"

"Iya, kajja kita pulang saja"

Begitu merasa mereka yeoja-yeoja itu sudah menjauh, Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya

"Mian hyung aku hanya ingin kita berdua sembunyi dari mereka tadi"

"N-Ne gwaenchana"

'_semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau wajahku memerah lagi'_

"K-Kajja hyung kita kembali lagi ke mobil"

"N-Ne"

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan pelan,mengingat lutut Yesung yang lecet pasti sakit setiap menggerakkan kakinya

"Umm… hyung mau ku gendong lagi tidak?"

"A- Ani… memalukan kalau seorang dongsaeng harus menggendong hyung-nya"

Tolak Yesung dengan wajah merona, membuatnya terpaksa untuk menundukkan kepalanya lagi

'_manis sekali…'_

Kyuhyun menahan diri berusaha untuk tidak memeluk hyung-nya, yang malah kelihatan seperti sedang mempelototi Yesung dengan wajah seram

Yesung merasa tidak enak di tatap terus seperti itu

"Waeyo?"

Tanya Yesung, sepertinya rona merah di wajahnya sudah menghilang

"Ani tidak apa-apa"

Jawab Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus berjalan

'_ternyata hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng-nya saja, tidak lebih'_

Kyuhyun merasa sakit sekaligus sedih

'_hyung aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai namja bukan dongsaeng ataupun seorang magnae'_

"hyung ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu"

"Ya mau bilang apa?"

"aku… aku…"

Kyuhyun menghadap ke arah Yesung tapi langsung menunduk begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hyung-nya

Silent… tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi dari Kyuhyun

"kau mau bilang apa? Tenang saja hyung tidak akan tertawa kok"

Bujuk Yesung dengan senyum menyejukkannya [author terbang… hyaaa… :) ]

"Deg" Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Yesung tiba-tiba saja melemparkan senyumnya dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya

'_Aduh hyung kau memang baik sekali'_

"aku… aku… maududukdijokbelakangnanti"

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan cepat

'_Ah sial apa yang kukatakan?!'_

"Eh apa tadi kau bilang apa, kau kecepetan ngomongnya"

"aku… ah lupakan saja"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan lagi

Yesung tampak kecewa tapi Yesung diam saja dia merasa mungkin itu masalah Kyuhyun yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui.

Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung lebih erat kali ini

'_Kyu ada apa, apa kau sedang ada masalah?'_

Yesung benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya namun Yesung tidak sadar… tidak sadar kalau masalah Kyuhyun adalah dirinya…. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun lebih dari perasaan hyung pada dongsaeng-nya.

~~ Super Junior ~~

*In Kyuhyun's car

Kyuhyun duduk di jok depan dan Yesung duduk di jok belakang lagi

Yesung masih penasaran dengan apa yang mau dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi

'_Tanya-tidak-tanya-tidak-tanya-tidak-tanya… tanya saja deh'_

"Umm.. Kyu kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan mini heart attack memacu jantungnya untuk berdegup kencang untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Kyuhyun bimbang mau menjawabnya apa, ada beberapa detik kesunyiaan yang canggung diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengumpulkan SELURUH keberaniannya

"Tadi hyung bilang kalau kita sudah melewati rintangan dan masalah kita pasti akan mendapat keberuntungan sebagai gantinya kan?"

Kyuhyun mulai bertanya namun masih belum berani menatap hyung-nya

"Tidak pasti sih tapi mungkin, karena itu selalu terjadi padaku"

"ka-kalau begitu apa… apa menurut hyung keberuntungan akan berpihak padaku hari ini"

"Umm.. aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa sih?"

Lagi-lagi mobil itu dipenuhi oleh kesunyiaan yang canggung

"kyu?"

Yesung memecahkan kesunyiaan itu

"A-aku sebenarnya mau bilang… aku-aku mau bilang…"

Yesung menunggu dengan sabar dia tidak mau memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun bisa-bisa nanti Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan (hasil logika gara-gara Yesung kebanyakan nonton film)

"SARANGHAEHYUNG"

Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa spasi dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yesung

'_eh? Ap-apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi'_

"Mian k-kau bilang apa tadi"

"Saranghae hyung"

'_Kali ini walaupun ratusan kali pasti akan ku-ucapkan! Hyung aku mencintaimu'_

"E-eh…?"

'_blush…'_

Sekarang bukan hanya Yesung saja yang merona tapi Kyuhyun juga, mereka saling bertatapan

"Sa-rang-hae-hyung, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"

Yesung merasa wajahnya semakin memanas

"Na-nado.."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"apa aku tidak salah dengar hyung?"

"nado saranghae kyu"

Jawab Yesung masih dengan wajah meronanya

Kyuhyun tiba- tiba saja keluar dari mobil lalu menarik Yesung keluar juga dari mobil

"Greb"

Kyuhyun memeluk hyungnya erat

"Gomawo hyung GOMAWO!"

Walaupun dipeluk erat seperti itu entah kenapa Yesung tidak merasa kesakitan malah merasa nyaman

'_ternyata perasaan aneh yang selama ini menghantuiku setiap kau ada di dekatku itu… perasaan ini… haha… cinta ya'_

Yesung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Kyu saranghae"

Bisik Yesung lagi

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya

"kalau begitu sekarang aku sudah boleh menciummu dong hyung"

Tanya Kyuhyun pervert dan memasang smirk-nya

Seketika wajah Yesung menjadi semerah tomat

"An-andwae! Itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Tangan Kyuhyun otomatis bergerak ke sebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Yesung men "trap" Yesung diantara mobil dan dirinya

"Ayolah hyung…"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya

"ANDWAE!"

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh

"Hahaha… tenang saja hyung aku bercanda kok"

Kyuhyun tertawa puas penuh kemenangan berhasil mengerjai pacarNYA

"Ti-tidak lucu tahu"

Dengus Yesung sebal

'_salah hyung sendiri kenapa selalu membuatku ingin menjahilimu'_

"aku tidak akan mencium hyung kalau hyung belum siap, jadi hyung tenang saja"

Kyuhyun berjanji sambil memasang senyum-nya bukan smirk-nya

Yesung jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya

"Apa-apaan sih aku inikan hyung-mu jangan memperlakukanku seperti yeoja"

Sembur Yesung tidak terima

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung

Entah kenapa kaki Yesung seperti disemen dia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali

"Tapi dari segi manapun aku ini lebih manly daripada hyung, aku lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, dan…"

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium pipi kiri Yesung

"Aku lebih agresif"

Ledek Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

Dan untuk yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung nge-blushing again…

"Da-dasar magnae kurang ajar"

Sungut Yesung cemberut namun langsung tertawa kecil begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya

END

Annyeong… jeongmal mianhe baru update ."

Saya mencuri-curi waktu untuk menyelesaikan ff ini

Dan bagaimana nasib Siwon oppa? Sepertinya dia harus segera move-on

Mungkin ini adalah ff pertama dan terakhir saya, karena sekarang saya sudah kelas dua belas (3 SMA) saya tidak yakin apakah masih bisa terus mengarang ff?

Saya suka mengarang tapi saya selalu bingung memilih kata-kata apa yang harus saya ketik? Saya tidak terlalu bisa mengarang. Sebenarnya saya paling suka menggambar ^^ walaupun gambar saya masih ancur. Buat yang mau lihat gambar saya dan punya akun instagram bisa mengunjungi profil saya di white_usagi_

Haha.. promo :P itu username instagram lho… bukan twitter, foto profil yang saya pakai sekarang ini juga adalah hasil gambar saya sendiri ^^

Buat yang selama ini bertanya-tanya ini sebenarnya pair apa, sudah ketebak kan sekarang? Ini Kyusung couple…

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya mungkin tijel, penulisannya agak ga jelas =,='' dan mungkin ada typo yang masih bertebaran…

Saya juga sangat berterimakasih buat kalian kalian semua yang udah sengaja merelakan pulsa maupun kuotanya buat baca ff saya, apalagi yang mau repot-repot menggerakkan jarinya buat nge-review makasih banget ya… XD


End file.
